On The Lookout
by thedreamoath
Summary: Anna tries to be a good princess, but her adventurous spirit makes it hard. When Elsa tries to explain her feelings on the matter, things go south. One shot.


Elsa sat at the dinner table, stealing glances at the clock. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign (or sound) of Anna. She sighed and pushed away her mostly empty plate. Anna's was still there, and she could leave it in the chance that the princess would come home in the next hour, or she could offer it to the attendants knowing that her sister would raid the cellars if she hadn't already managed to get a meal elsewhere. She opted for the latter, and after informing them of such, she made her way slowly up the stairs. There was still no evidence of the princess being home, and although it wasn't _uncommon_ for her to be out late, it was discouraged and Elsa had been getting increasingly more irritated every time it happened.

Attempting to push it out of her mind until she could think clearer, Elsa sat down in the study and pulled out a couple of her favorite books. There was a good chance that Anna wouldn't be back until after Elsa went to bed, so at least she could use the peace to indulge in some silent reading.

The queen lost track of time, and she was nearly finished one of the two books when she heard the distant sound of the front being closed. Judging from the fire's dying embers and the darkness outside,it was nearing midnight. Elsa closed the book and stretched, making her way softly to the hall outside of Anna's room. For once, she wasn't going to get away with this so easily. Anna was also trying to be stealthy, and it wasn't until she got right up to the door that she saw her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered, jumping slightly back at the surprise. "What are you doing here? And why are you still up?"

"I should ask the same of you, Anna. Where were you and _why _are you back so late?"

Anna opened the door and sat down on the bed, pulling off her outerwear and tossing it in a pile. "Y'know, I was just out. It's not like I can really leave Arendelle and come back in a day's time. You worry too much."

Elsa crossed her arms and moved out of the line of fire. She was only too aware of the force that came with Anna's flying boots. "Just out? How many times have I told you to be back for dinner, or at least tell me if you're going to be out later than that?"

"I dunno. Probably more than I can remember. Look Elsa, it's not that big of a deal, right? I'm here, I'm safe, and hey, I didn't even wreck my dress! That's a new one!" Anna slipped off the bed and into her closet, emerging in a bright pink nightgown.

"Did you ever think that I might be worried?"

"Oh pu-_lease_ Elsa, you're not worried about me as much as you're worried about 'the royal image' or something like that. It's always, 'Anna keep your feet off the table.' 'Anna, don't belch in front of company.' 'Anna, what have I told you about this?' "Anna, you're making a mess.' 'Anna, you're such a disappointment to the kingdom.' Blah blah blah."

"I've never said-"

"You," Anna interrupted, "are not mom!"

Whatever Elsa may have said was lost. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned away wordlessly and headed out the door. Anna, realizing her mistake too late, got up and chased after her.

"Elsa?" she called out, "Shoot. Elsa!" The princess made her way down the halls, checking all the usual places her sister would be, but it was proving more difficult than she thought to find her. After twenty minutes of searching, Anna was about to give up when she heard something from Elsa's room. It was faint, but there was definitely noise coming from inside. Poking her head in the door, she saw nothing, but still heard sounds of life.

"Elsa?" She called out softly, "Are you in here?

"Go away, Anna." Elsa's voice came faintly from the closet. "I want to be alone."

The princess found the door ajar and made her way slowly into the closet. In the very corner sat her sister crying softly over something very familiar.

"Elsa, is that…"

"It is." Elsa sniffed and dabbed her eyes gently. "I know I'm not our mother, I will never be her, but if I don't look out for you, who will?" Putting the dress aside, she motioned for Anna to sit beside her. "It's not that I don't trust you alone, but when you're gone for days at a time without warning, how am I to know that you're safe?"

"What about Kristoff? You said you trusted him. A lot of the times that who I'm with. I mean, okay, I have gone out on my own and I probably shouldn't have, but that doesn't mean that I'm being reckless or don't care, I just get overly excited about things and don't plan ahead." Anna sighed and flopped down next to Elsa. "I don't do any of this intentionally, it just…happens."

Elsa laughed softly. "That's your life motto isn't it Anna? 'It just happens'"

"Pretty much! Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't really mean it. But you gotta admit that sometimes you're a little much when it comes to stuff like that." The princess took her sister by the shoulders and gave her a playful shake. "But it's always nice to know that more than one person is looking out for me."

"So the next time I mention about being out late, you'll take into consideration how I feel?"

"Sure! I'll try and at least leave a note next time it happens." Anna grinned and picked up the dress off the floor. "Besides, you couldn't be mom. This dress totally doesn't suit you."

"You're right," Elsa giggled, "it doesn't. And none of them suit _you_ either, so go on before I find my more favorite ones in _your_ closet."

"Okay, okay. I won't take any of your dresses." Anna smirked as she walked out the closet. "This time."


End file.
